


Just a little Longer

by morninginmay



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Wholesome, some light banter, wink wink nudge nudge pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninginmay/pseuds/morninginmay
Summary: Reader wakes up early in the morning and attempts to get out of bed to start the day, her boyfriend, honour student Yagami Light, just wants to sleep
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Just a little Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ouran_Honors_Student](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouran_Honors_Student/gifts).



> A short warm up I wrote for Ouran_Honors_Student who is literally the sweetest, sorry the ending is a little awkward ! it was fun to write fluff again, hope you like it !

It had been the early sunlight that peaked through the small gap in the curtains that had first woke you up, you had squinted as it violated your eyes. Of course, it was always hard to fall back asleep after the initial wake up. You attempted to cover your eyes with your arm and avoid the sunlight, close but no cigar. Your brain had started to fully wake up, racing thoughts about what you needed to get done for the day and if you wanted something to eat or not, your dreams started to become nothing more than a distant memory. You glanced to your side and saw that your boyfriend was still sound asleep, the soft strip of sunlight seemed to make his light hair glow, of course the light didn’t hit his eyes, why would it? The universe just loved to target you.

You glanced down at your watch, 06:22, it was too early, a part of you wanted to just lay back down in bed but the looming threat of exams lingered in your mind, maybe you could knock out a good chunk of your revision sheets before lunch then you could take an afternoon nap. You sighed inwardly and started to roll over to get out of bed before you were stopped by the sound of a groggy Light.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Light’s tired voice caught you off guard, you looked over at him, his eyes were still closed, his face still peaceful, you 

A small laugh escaped you, “well, I  _ was _ going to study.”

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” he shook his head slightly and reached his arm out towards you and pulled you back to lay down.

“You’re touchy this morning,” you raised an eyebrow, he didn’t respond and just wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you closer, burying his head in your neck. 

His breath tickled on the back of your neck, you tried to ignore it and complied, lacing your fingers with him, “Did I wake you?”

He shook his head slightly, there was something cute about the way he held you - no, not  _ something _ it  _ was _ cute, it made you feel that you were the only person he wanted to be around and made you feel safe, you nearly jumped when he started to plant soft kisses on your neck, “oh was that me?” his lips brushed against the sensitive skin on your neck, you could already feel that a mark from the night before had formed 

_ Ah, there’s that smart ass attitude you love,  _ “You tell me.”

He chuckled softly as he trailed around the marks on your neck, “it suits you.”

“Hmm glad you think so,” you rolled your eyes, more in a joking manner than anything else, “you’re lucky it’s winter.”

“Am I really?” it came out as more of a challenge, than anything, the small smirk appearing on the corner of his mouth.

“Mhmm, all well and good when you’re not the one who has to hide it,” you teased, you squeezed his hand slightly and you could feel his hot breath against your ear. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining at the time,” you could sense the smirk on his face and were only glad that you weren’t facing him, you didn’t think you’d be able to deal with him staring down at you, “which is strange since you’re pretty vocal.”

Yep. Definitely glad he couldn’t see your face, you buried your head in your pillow, “Oh god please no.”

Your embarrassment seemed to be amusing to him, “Is someone embarrassed?” he teased, propped himself up and freed his hand from your grip, tucking your fallen hair behind your ear, before his hand rested on your shoulder, squeezing it slightly “oh come on, I like looking at your face.”

You rolled over on your back, your face covered by your arm, you were unable to hide your smile from trying not to laugh, “You’re horrible, you know that?”

“Oh yeah, the worst of the worst,” he chuckled softly, he pulled the blankets over you and watched he watched you for a moment, unbudging, your arm still over your face while you hummed in agreement, “yet here you are.”

“Stockholm syndrome,” you said in a matter-of-fact tone, “it’s truly tragic.” you had expected for him to make a quip back at you, instead you felt warm lips against yours, his hand softly cupping your cheek, you kissed him back, moving your arm away from your face to wrap around his neck, your fingertips trailed through his hair and he pulled away with a smirk, “is this entrapment?”

Had it been any other day he would have dropped his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose, your antics getting the better of him but in that moment he just let out a small laugh and pulled you into a hug, your head rested on his chest as his arms wrapped around you in a warm embrace, his heartbeat was steady and comforting to you, a soft drum that could easily send you off to sleep. There was no way he was letting you go, you didn’t want him to let go either, “You can study later.” 


End file.
